Beautiful Night
I sat on the bench, staring at the night sky. I have always been at peace at night, the silence, the lack of light, it was comfortable and peaceful. "Archie?" said a female voice from behind me. I turned around, a smile formed on my face when I saw who it was. "Hey Linda." She smiled as well. She sat beside me on the bench, and we made small talk. Talking about the time we spent away from each other. "So have you decided?" I asked. "Yeah. I guess." She replied. I smiled, I strecthed out my arm to put it around her shoulders, but she put her arm in my way. Stopping me. I looked at her, confused. "Something wrong?" She looked at me, I saw pain in her eyes. "Archie, I need to tell you something....I.. Like another guy." "As in..like-like?" She nodded. "Oh." Was all I said from the initial shock. "And does he love you?" She nodded grimly. "Archie, I'm sorry-" I raised my hand to cut her off. "I don't want to hear it." I let the keys to my emotions to lock themselves, removing all emotion from my face. "I'm okay with it." "Really?" "Yeah, just take care of yourself. And tell that guy that if he break your heart, I will come to kill him." "Well..okay" She looked at her watch. "Oh no! It's getting late. I've got to get home, or my mom is going to kill me!" She stood up and began walking away, but turned around after walking a few steps. "Archie. You take care too, okay?" "I will. Don't worry about me." I reassured her. I watched her walk away. Her beautiful comparable to the night sky, dark but also elegant and beautiful. As she went out of my sight and out of earshot. I let the keys of my emotions unlock. At first, it was just silence. The initial shock didn't register yet, then came the sadness, the tears. I covered my eyes using my hands, trying to hide the tears. I waited so long..just to be rejected? I waited for her...I really did it.. I remembered my words to her, that I'll always be beside her, as a friend or as a boyfriend. I wiped my tears, and let the keys lock again, my face turning emotionless. I needed to support her, her happiness is all that matters...Mine doesn't. --------------------------------------- I meet the guy she was talking about. He was an okay guy, but it doesn't mean I like him. I mean I didn't even bother to remember his name. I kept quiet though, I had to remember that this was for sake, not mine. It hurt, physically and emotionally, to see them together. But she was smiling, the guy made her happy. I just wanted her to be happy, and if there was a guy that could make her more happy than I could, I would be fine with it. That day, I walked Linda home. It was late, and her boyfriend was busy with personal matters. We walked mainly in silence. Linda finally broke the silence. "So what do you think of Lance?" So his name was Lance, who knew? "I'm okay with him." I shrugged. "Really? Your fine with it?" "Yup. You two look perfect together." I said. Linda suddenly stopped suddenly, I turned around and managed just to dodge the flying shoe that was headed for my head. "Whoa!" I turned to Linda, to see her without her left shoe. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Hey. Linda? What's wrong?" "What-What's wrong?!" She used her arm and wiped her eyes, she was really crying now. "How can you talk so casually about this?! I thought you loved me! Why is it that you let me go so easily?! "Linda.." I took a step closer to her, but she backed away. "No! Stay away from me!" "Linda!" I grabbed her wrist, she tried to jerk away. "Stay away! You-" She stopped because that's when I embraced her. "It's not that I let you go Linda. It's that I love you too much that I want you to be happy. I'm not the guy that would psycho you into loving me again. If you love someone esle, then by all means be with that person. I'll always be your friend, for better and for worse. I'll support you and love you. I promised i'll hold on to you forever, I wasn't lying when I said that. I love you enough that I'm willing to let go of you to be happy." Linda raised her fist and hit my chest. "Stupid! Stupid! Your so complicated, your so unpredictable! I hate you, I hate you! Why do you have to be like this?!" She said in rage. She buried her face into my shirt and cried further. "Well I love you Linda" I said, still holding her in an embrace. After she finished crying, we continued walking to her house. I knocked on the door. Her mom opened it. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Who are you?" "Just a friend ma'am" I pushed Linda into the house, she complied with my action and went in. "So why are sending my daughter home?" Her mom insisted. "Just making sure she reached home safely ma'am." I did a mini-bow at her using only my head, as a sign of respect. "Well I'd better be going of now. Tell Linda I said to take care." I walked away from her house. As I walked further and further away, the keys slowly unlocked, letting out the emotions. My sight became blurry because of the tears. I took off my glasses and wiped off the tears. I looked up at the night sky, beautiful as always, something that had always been peaceful to me. "What a beautiful night eh?" I said to no one. As I looked at the sky, remembering Linda's beauty as I did. Archie:Son of a-*shot* x.x 14:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:ArchieScotts Category:One-Shot Category:Love Category:Romance Category:Short stories Category:Completed Stories/Poems Category:Stories Category:Real life Category:Fiction